This is for you, Anne!
by meet the deadline
Summary: Arin, a young Priestess seeks revenge on the so called Beast that claimed her sister's life. Against the will of God, she goes off and meets new friends who join the party as they search for the creature who has been taking innocent souls as he passes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ragnarok Online, I do not know any one that's associated with the game, so don't even ask. Thanks!

Please note that this is my first fanfic for Ragnarok. I haven't written anything in a while, so bear with my grammar mistakes. I will check but I will probably miss the ones that Word doesn't pick up and my eyes too. Leave nice comments; if you have nothing to say do not say it at all.

Criticize if you must, but please be gentle with me for I'm a humble noob. :P

* * *

**Prologue.**

I had always been faithful to my Lord, and I always will be … somewhat that is. In my younger years, I had converted into an Acolyte, and now today, I'm a full-fledged Priestess. My mother always told me that God was always watching me, so I was always afraid of doing something so wrong. I owed my life to the Lord, so I had chosen this life because I needed to make up for all the things he had brought us.

My perspectives have changed greatly over the last few years however, I am now unsure of my beliefs, and everything I do now is against the word of the Lord. I have sinned greatly, so much in fact that I feel as if God has totally casted himself away from me. My Mother always said that the Lord will always forgive you for being wicked, but as soon as I killed for the first time, I could no longer feel his presence with me, just a miserable pain in my stomach which sometimes causes me to throw up.

Now why do you ask, a simple Priestess like me, would be so dim-witted as to go against the word of her Lord? Well, my mother would always say that the Lord had a plan for the dead, because earlier on before my younger sister was born, while I was still an infant, he took my Father's life away.

"Your father, my husband is no longer with us. The Lord has taken him away from us for a purpose, but not to punish us. Your father was called the to the Heavens, and will serve another intention. He is content, and so must we be too."

At such a young age, I never knew what she meant by that. But now, older and highly developed in the mind, I figure out that this Lord is unfair. For next he took the life of my dear sister Anne, and I will never forgive him for it. My poor dear sweet sister, how much I miss your golden locks that hung from your head. Your brilliant sky blue eyes, that sparkled when you laugh, and those perfect white teeth shining when you did so too. Such a pretty face, such a pretty complexion, and I knew this because when we'd walk down the street those sickly boys would turn their heads to look at you. You did not notice because you were still too young to be looking for love, you were so young … yet the Lord took it upon himself and created _the beast_. _That fowl beast _… I swear to you sister, I shall kill that beast for you. I will make sure you never feel any more ache, I will be your knight in shining armor, and I will kill it. I will avenge your death.

I will gather my things tonight, and I will set forth. I am but a mere Priestess, but I will find a way to kill that Demon. He shall pay for his sins; he will face the wrath of Arin, myself. I will be your savior; I will avenge your death …

Mother was wrong dear sister; your purpose was to be here with me! 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ragnarok Online, I do not know any one that's associated with the game, so don't even ask. Thanks!

**Chapter One.**

"Party up."

* * *

The streets of Prontera was always busy it seemed. Merchants, Blacksmiths, even the unusual Whitesmiths ran about selling their useless products. Most of them were rubbish however; the merchants would always find ways of tricking innocent Novices into buying their goods. 

"It will heal your Health Points to full! For a Solitary 777 zeny of course."

Arin heard one of the female merchants say. Her brown eyes narrowed over at the short Merchant, who was trying to fool a Thief Boy into buying a Fluff. The Thief looked so fascinated by the product, it seemed like he wasn't around here. This wasn't good at all, because he would probably take the bait and make waste of his zeny. Arin couldn't help but to disrupt, she didn't feel like it was nice of the Bunny-eared Merchant to do such a thing to an obvious newcomer.

"Hush now, what she's saying isn't true. Boy, these sell for 5 zeny at the most. I'll give you a few buffs and heals if you want, and it's for free." She said lifelessly. Arin's voice hadn't shown an ounce of bliss since the bereavement of Anne.

The thief boy blinked a few times, letting the information sink in. He glanced at Arin, then back at the flushed Merchant. Arin looked down at the Merchant too, her stare darkening. The merchant, who was now petrified, yanked the Fluff out from the boy's hands and fled the scene with haste. It seemed that Arin had that affect on people, if not then the citizens of Prontera would've swarmed her for a heal or two by this time.

The Thief boy was no older than 17 at the most, just like Arin had presumed. Once he had thanked her, Arin treated him out for some food. They found the Fruit seller and she bought him some Oranges. It wasn't much, but hey, it's not like Arin was made of zeny herself. She was unpleasantly poor.

"Thanks." Michel said, that was the boy's real name after all. "I appreciate it."

Arin shrugged her shoulders and took a random seat on a table near the Fruit stand. Michel did too, and they both started to peel off their Orange skins.

It didn't take too long to notice that Michel was pretty much a fine-looking fellow; his skin was darker than the other civilians around here, which meant he came from somewhere warmer. His hair was a dark shade of brown, yet his eyes were a bright emerald green. He was taller than Arin, but she was definitely older by one year. He was thin, yet he was nicely toned, you could see it in his arms. Although he was good looking, he was certainly not Arin's type, and she wasn't even interested in him that way anyhow.

"So where are you from?" Arin asked lightly, trying to make conversation. She felt an uneasy presence in the air, and she wanted to get rid of it promptly.

"From Morroc. It's away from here though, about 7 days journey on foot." Michel replied, taking a big chunk out of his orange with his teeth. He looked up and noticed a few girls looking over at him, he didn't seem interested so he looked back at Arin and smiled after swallowing his orange chunk.

The priestess smiled back, but it wasn't very genuine, for she still didn't feel quite well. "You don't seem very experienced, did you travel alone?"She did not mean sense; Arin was just asking questions to get to know him better.

He nodded his head and wiped off his mouth, which was beginning to get that nasty sticky feeling once fruit juices get a hold of your skin. "Of course I traveled alone. I'm not as weak as you may think. I'm very skilled with my daggers."He paused for a second, and stood up in front of Arin, sliding two daggers from his side pockets.

"You see, aren't they beautiful?" He randomly said, looking at his beloved blades. It was accustomed for a Thief to carry daggers, the bow-kinds weren't that universal, and they were quite annoying.

Arin pulled out her Bible. She still didn't know why she kept it, but she had nothing else to use. She didn't want to use a weapon for she wasn't skilled, the only thing she knew was to seek the Undead and use Holy magic against them.

She thought for a moment, remembering Anne. Perhaps, since she couldn't do anything at that moment, she'd ask for Michel to come along with her to kill that Beast. Her blue eyes shone with willpower, she had to kill this beast for her dear sister Anne.

"Hey Michel … I have an offer for you."Arin looked up at the now confused looking boy, a grin fading onto her lips.

Michel caught the look in her eyes and took a step back. Arin stood up, she took in a breath before beginning.

"Party up with me, if you're willing to prove your strength and abilities. We're going on an Adventure."


End file.
